1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a protection case that protects a display of an electronic device and an electronic device including the protection case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices, such as a communication terminal, a multimedia device, a portable computer, or a photographing apparatus, particularly, portable electronic devices, include a display that displays image information thereon. An electronic device may include a protection case to protect the display. The protection case typically includes a base cover that accommodates the electronic device so as to expose the display and a flip cover that opens or closes the display. The base cover and the flip cover are connected so as to be foldable.
However, as the size of portable electronic devices is limited for the sake of portability, the size of the display may also be limited.